


Bound In By Skin

by queenmab24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab24601/pseuds/queenmab24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing they do when they get out of the cage is to find Michael a vessel. <br/>It's important, for both of them, to find a way to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound In By Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For the midam week 2014 prompt "fingertips".

It's not important how they get out of the cage, at the end. What is important is that they  _are_ out.

Adam, covered in soot and dirt from digging himself out of his own grave-again- and Michael, a tiny buzzing ball of light energy hidden in a small glass bottle on a chain around Adam's neck.

The first thing they do, before they even find a place to sleep or bathe or eat, is find a vessel for Michael.

They need to be able to touch.

Adam can still hear Michael's voice in his head, and Michael directs where they go, driven by some innate sense of direction. 

A car crash, five miles away from the cemetery, where a young man lies bleeding and who will soon not breathe again. Adam is the one to tell him the way out.

When Michael opens his eyes, wounds healed, blood only a cover over tight abs and a newly beating heart, Adam takes his hand and traces his thumb over the pulse point.

Michael sighs audibly, relieved, as if it is that touch itself that pushes air into his lungs.

Later, Michael traces his hands over Adam, amazed.

It starts out innocently enough, at first. The archangel is marveled by this simple human capacity. To feel with your skin and your emotions, overwhelmed by every sense.

He touches one hand to another, dragging his fingertips over a palm. And then he faces Adam.

Touches his face, moving one finger down Adam's nose, across his chin. Trailing it down his throat. Adam swallows.

"When you were my vessel," Michael begins, then stops. Fascinated by the power of speech tickling up his throat. "I didn't notice how overwhelming everything was. I was so focused on the task I didn't appreciate it."

Adam places his own hand on Michael's arm. His skin is pale, now that all that dirt has been washed away. Michael's new skin is tan, a darker color that stands out all the more against Adam's. Adam drags his hand down to Michael's free hand and interlaces their fingers. Michael's hand, tracing over Adam's collarbone, twitches for a moment before becoming steady again.

There is a long moment where they just look at one another.

"It's easy to forget," Adam says. "How important touch is. Easy to take it for granted, I guess."

Michael looks down and studies where their fingers intertwine. "Humans are very lucky. To be able to take that for granted."

"Hmm."

Michael moves the hand from Adam's collarbone to Adam's lips. Feels the vibration from Adam's last word.

The kiss doesn't so much begin as it just happens. A simple press of mouths together, and then a soft drag as they move together. Hands, both pairs moving together, as one once more.

Settling down against a dirty couch in a forgotten cabin where they cannot be found. They are patient. Used to having so much time. 

The next morning, Michael wakes up first. Surprised at having slept in the first place. Surprised at becoming human. He moves his hands to Adam's face once more. Skims his fingers over Adam's closed eyes, smooths them over his brow.

"Go back to sleep, Michael." Adam murmurs, himself half asleep. 

Michael tucks himself back against Adam and does so. 


End file.
